


I love you (even when I don't remember you)

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Cliche, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memes, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry and Eggsy have been married for years now and they are still as disgustingly in love as they were in the beginning.Even when they don't remember each other.





	1. Blackout Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> So there was this post from textfromthetailors going around on tumblr where Roxy and Merlin are teasing Eggsy for having flirted with Harry while drunk the previous night and eggsyobsessed read my tags on the reblog and her enthusiasm for the idea was all I needed to write it for real :)
> 
> Thanks dearling!
> 
> The last part is just an extra chapter that doesn't really relate to the theme but I don't think anyone is gonna blame me for some kid fluff ;D

Roxy groans when he walks into the meeting room and gives him the stink eye, which he totally doesn’t deserve. Sure his ‘good morning’ was somewhat on the chipper side, but it’s not so early in the morning that she would take it as personal affront as an usually late riser.

“I hate you so much Unwin. You shouldn’t even be  _up_  right now, much less happy to be alive.” She glares even harder at him and he rolls his eyes, sticking his tongue out as he takes place at the opposite side of the table.

“Come on now. I wasn’t that drunk last night.” Sure, he doesn’t remember much of said night besides laughing a lot and a pretty intense snogging session with Harry, but surely Harry would have told him if he had gone over the limit.

“You were flirting with Harry.”

“So what? He’s my husband.” Even two years later, he still gets a thrill every time he says it.

Merlin snorts from the desk he’s sitting at arranging paperwork before their briefing, finally acknowledging their presence. “Lad, you asked him if he was single.”

That makes him lose his smile pretty quickly, even before Roxy continues. “And then you cried when he said he wasn’t.”

“Shut up!” It’s out before he can stop it, but it’s not like he has any doubts they are both telling the truth. That’s totally the kind of dumb thing he would do. “Fuck me.”

He’s the one groaning now and he hides his head in his hands, hoping the ground will swallow him whole. He jumps when he feels a hand press on his shoulder, but calms down as soon as he recognizes Harry. His hopes that he missed the whole conversation are crushed pretty quickly when he sees the little smile he’s sporting.

“Come now darling. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I found the whole affair rather… Flattering if I’m being honest.”

And indeed, Harry seems rather smug, but for some reason, it breaks Eggsy’s heart. Or no, he knows the exact reason and he feels worst because that means he’s being a terrible husband.

“Alright, that’s it. I’m taking you on a date tonight babe. And every night I’m not away on a mission.”

Harry seems shocked, but before he can step away Eggsy grabs the hand that is still resting on his shoulder, rubbing at the band adorning his ring finger. “Dear boy, I assure you it’s not necessary. I wasn’t embarrassed or-”

“No, but you should have been! Damn, Harry, I’m so gone on you, that of course I would hit on you when I’m blackout drunk. I couldn’t hit on anyone else. And as my husband you should know it and be exasperated because I am a dumbass who somehow forgot that he’s done one good thing in his life and that’s putting a ring on it.” Technically, Harry is the one who put a ring on it, but just because he beat Eggsy to proposing. “And if you don’t know it then it means I have failed you and I have to make it up to you.”

Harry seems torned between protesting some more and fucking him right there in front of their friends. He settles for an option somewhere in the middle, nodding slightly before bringing Eggsy’s hand to his mouth to kiss his knuckles, his eyes intense and his cheeks flushed red.

“Oh for fuck sake. Merlin, sorry for your meeting, but I’ll be barfing in the loo.” Eggsy thinks Merlin answers something, but quite frankly he doesn’t care. All that’s important right now is that suddenly they are alone and Harry seems rather two seconds away from ravishing him.

And Eggsy is never one to pass on a good ravishing.


	2. High on Painkillers

When he sees that Harry is awake in the infirmary bed, Eggsy feels like he could cry from relief. Sure, Merlin assured him that Harry would be fine, that the operation wasn’t dangerous at all, but he still had to be put under for it. He’s heard enough horror story about hospitals and procedures going wrong that he couldn’t not have worried.

He sits on the uncomfortable plastic chair and he would grab Harry’s hand, but by how he’s blinking owlishly at him, the drugs must still be hitting him up pretty hard. He doesn’t want to frighten him or confuse him more than he already is.

“Did- Did the doctor send you?” Before he can start to answer however, Harry continues. “Dear Lord you’re beautiful.”

It surprises a giggle out of him and he feels himself blushing, completely flattered. Of course, Harry doesn’t usually skimps on the compliments when they’re in private, but there’s something about the way he says it so openly, completely unguarded that just pleasantly twists Eggsy’s insides.

“Wow. You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever seen. Are you a model?”

There is a short silence while Eggsy finally understands that Harry in his drugged state has someone forgotten him and the fact that they’re bloody  _married_. And yet, it only makes him blush harder. “No, I’m not a model.”

“No?” For some reason, that seems to utterly devastate Harry. “Who are you? You’re so pretty.”

“Babe, it’s me. Eggsy. I’m your husband.”

This time, the shocked silence is entirely on Harry and he looks at Eggsy with his mouth gaping.

“My- my husband? You’re my husband?”

“Yeah babe.”

“Bloody hell.” He closes his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, looking completely surprised that Eggsy is still sitting there in front of him. “Bloody  _fuck_. How long?”

He would answer, he really would, but he can’t stop laughing, giddy with how much he loves that ridiculous man.

“Do we have children?”

Eggsy nearly chokes on air at the question. That’s not something they’ve discussed yet because Eggsy figured that if Harry wanted kids, he would have mentioned by now. And if he’s sure Harry would have said yes if Eggsy had asked him about it because Harry never tells him no, it had hardly seem fair to him. After all, Harry would have been the one saddled with any kid of theirs most of the time considering Eggsy is often away on missions.

But maybe this means it’s something they have to talk about after all.

“Not- Not yet babe.”

“Oh.” Harry seems disappointed for a whole two seconds before his mind jump on his next interrogation. “Oh Lord. If we’re married… Does this mean we’ve kissed yet?”

“Oh my god Harry,” he’s back to giggling and seriously his husband is a dumb little shit. It’s a good thing he’s completely gone on him. “Yes, yes we’ve kissed.”

“Wow.” And because he looks so adorable, Eggsy leans forward just enough that he can kiss the corner of his lips. When he sits back, Harry looks like he just got his mind blown in the most amazing way. “Wo~ow. I’m the luckiest man alive.”

Eggsy would argue it’s the opposite, but he’s pretty sure that’s an argument he’d lose right now, that’s how blissful Harry looks. Blissful and on the verge of passing out. Which shouldn’t come as a surprise. Merlin had told him it should have taken a few before Harry naturally woke up. So this whole moment is a nice little surprise entirely.

“Sleep now babe.” He runs his fingers in Harry’s curls for a minute and as always, Harry closes his eyes and seems to get into a liquid state for how relaxed he appears to be. “I’ll still be there when you wake up.”

“Alright. Will- Will you hold my hand?”

He smiles and doesn’t bother answering with words, instead grabbing his hand and linking their fingers together.

“Sleep, I won’t let go.”


	3. Bonus: Sing for us

He wakes up with a jolt in the middle of the night, completely alone and in utter silence. About six years ago, it would have reassured him and he would have gone back to sleep in no time.

Now though, after four years of sleeping in Harry’s bed whenever he’s not in a mission and months of sharing their bedroom with their little treasure, it’s putting him even more on edge.

He feels for the gun underneath his pillow and gets up only when his fingers have closed around it securely.

Avoiding all the creak-y planks and keeping to the natural shadows of the corridor, he slowly makes his way to the study where he can see what is probably the desk light is open and he can hear soft whispers he can’t quite make out yet.

It’s only when he stops at the doorway and takes in the tableau before him that he relaxes and he lowers down the gun.

“Yes, yes, I know, you want your Daddy right now. But he’s just come home tonight. You’ll have to do with your old Papa right now. Your Daddy needs his sleep. Much like you do, precious darling. If you want to grow up and be strong like he is, you must rest up.” Harry obviously hasn’t seen him yet, focused as he is at rocking their little one and hopefully getting him back to sleep. It’s a testament to how safe Eggsy feels when he’s home that he hadn’t even woken up at his first cries. And one to how much devoted Harry is to the both of them that he had been up before he could hear them.

If he wasn’t already so much in love with him already, Eggsy thinks that this would be it, the moment he falls all the way for Harry. Looking at him talking seriously to the sweet little baby babbling in his arms, looking tired but not like it’s bothering him one bit. That soft man with kindness in his voice is but one facet that makes him whole, but it’s one only Eggsy is privy to. And Liam too now. It’s theirs and theirs alone.

“Hmm? What’s that? Sleep is boring? Ah, young man, you’ll change your mind in a couple of decades, trust your old Papa on that. I might not be the wisest man, but I do know one thing or two.” Harry listens to Liam babbling a bit, nodding intently, as if he’s been imparted with the secrets to the universe. “Yes, that’s quite right. The other thing I know is that the fastest way to get you to sleep is to make your Daddy sing for you.”

With that, Harry looks away from their son to meet his gaze, a soft smile on his lips and Eggsy finally steps properly into the room to come and stand besides his little family.

“What’s that? You want Country Roads? Again? I think you’re hanging around Merlin too much little darling.”

It makes Eggsy snorts and he shakes his head before planting a kiss on top of Harry’s hair and then Liam’s. “Ridiculous man.”

And yet, he still starts to sing.


End file.
